Orpheus
Orpheus is a NightWing Avian, a dragon with feathers. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Feather the EveryWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Analytical |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Darkness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Shades of dark blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Owl |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | TBA |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Technically 1500 Currently 50 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} ((Currently being coded.)) insert text here Appearance Orpheus is a NightWing Seawing Avian, or a dragon whose body is partially covered with feathers. His neck is the place where they mostly lie, acting like a SeaWing's frill. The base of his tail also has similar feathers. Both frill-like feathers are water proof. All of Orpheus' frills are significantly smaller than the average SeaWing due to his NightWing heritage. His wings are also noticeably shaped into a more curve due to the mixed heritages. Abilities Back Story Orpheus was born of two dragons: his mother, a SeaWing who had washed ashore onto the Avian dragons' island after a wing membrane injury, and a Avian NightWing male, who had discovered her. She was the first SeaWing the Avians had seen since their banishment on the island, nearly the time after the kingdoms of Pyrrhia had been established. They fell in love, but both knew their time together was precious. The Avians were enchanted to sleep for a month and then awaken another day, essentially outliving the dragons on the mainland by sleeping. Eventually Orpheus' mother had an egg, but didn't live long enough to see him hatch. A storm took her life, killing his father as well as he dove down to save her. The Avians raised the first true hybrid on the island in nearly six hundred years. Orpheus grew up fine, only occasionally missing his parents, but otherwise wanted something else: to see the mainland his mother had seen when she was alive. It seemed impossible. Avians had been attempting to do so with only signs of failure. The only way that they could be freed is if a animus released the curse, which was impossible as no dragon of animus descent lived on the island. But one night, Orpheus found out he could exit the island through a small tunnel just his size. He came out on the other side of Pyrrhia in the SkyWing Kingdom, instantly running into a young SkyWing named Skye. Like his parents, he fell into a forbidden relationship with one outside his tribe. Skye felt the same way, as her father was a well known aristocratic SkyWing with a very strong hate towards all hybrids, even going as far as killing ones he laid eyes on. Trivia * Orpheus means "darkness of the night" in Greek. * Orpheus is technically a DeathWing and NightWing hybrid, but considers himself to be a DeathWing due to his hatred of NightWings. * Orpheus has an unusual obsession with watching green dragonflies. * Orpheus keeps on researching for a way to awaken Sky Colors' from her coma. Orpheus was an ancient early DeathWing scientist who is approximately 1500 years old. * Category:DeathWings Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (Feather the Everywing)